First Time Lesbian
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: AU. I can't really summarize it...basically its a lot of smut with very little story line, but if you squint really hard its there. This is your warning that this is super graphic. M.F.A.R.


**Disclaima: I'M BACK! But I still don't own Victorious... or this story line, I don't who the real author is but I only changed names and added a couple of things.**

over the past few months I've become extremely attracted to one of my new close friends. We met on a "Platonic friends" site; I was looking for someone to jog with in the mornings. Anyway, her name is Caterina, or Cat for short, and she is the most beautiful women, inside and out, I have ever met. Cat is about seven years younger then I. Since Cat runs, she is in excellent shape. Her body is usually hidden beneath sweats, but I can tell her breasts are about a B cup. She is tight all the way around and has shoulder length, wavy red velvet colored hair. Cat reminds me of a porcelain doll; Her skin is so perfect and she has the most beautiful brown eyes.

I suppose I'm pretty good looking as well. I'm no cat though. Even though I jog, I'm still what you'd call "curvy." At my age, I have to work to keep the weight off. I have a small, tapered waist, but a round, full ass and a larger chest. I have dark brown hair that I refuse to cut, although it mostly stays up in a bun or pony tail. Cat and I are both single and not looking. If we don't jog together, we speak on the phone. We always seem to have something to talk about. Our phone conversations always tend to turn towards sex and we talk about things that arouse us. Cat had this very deep, sensual voice, so when she talks about things that turn her on, I imagine actually doing these things to her. When we talk on the phone, I always find that my vagina is soaked and if she says the right thing, I usually have an orgasm. I don't tell Cat this, but I always thought she could sense made me tell her about my past experiences with girls. I admitted to her that yes, I had been with a few females during my wild college days. Cat always giggled and said she'd never tried it. She never outright expressed direct interest, but I could tell she was thinking about it.

One day, Cat called me at work and said she was watching a friend's house. She said she was bored and that she wanted me to come over and eat pizza, watch horror movies and get drunk. I thought that was a great idea; I had a tough week at work and was aching to cut loose. I told Cat I;d bring the alcohol. She giggled and told me was one of those slutty drunks, and I better watch out. She said her friend had a Jacuzzi and a pool, too. For the rest of the day, all I thought about was spending the night with Cat.

When I got to the house that evening, every room was dark except for the living room. There was a fire in the fireplace and a few candles were lit, providing the room with a sensual, orange glow. Cat walked up to me and greeted me with a long passionate kiss on the lips. As we kissed, I could feel the heat between us starting to boil and my pulse started to race. Cat pulled away and giggled. What the hell? I thought. She's teasing me. She then took my by the hand and led me to the living room. We situated ourselves on the sofa and sipped our drinks while talking. The pizza arrived and we munched while watching a cheesy horror flick. Cat snuggled up against me during the particularly scary or gruesome parts, and I put my arm around her. I eyed her reluctantly, thinking about the kiss earlier.

After the movie was over, I said that my back was stiff from sitting at my desk all day. Cat suggested that we hop in the Jacuzzi for a little while.

"I forgot my bathing suit," I said.

"So? You don't need it," Cat said, slightly suggestively. I agreed and went to the bathroom to take off my clothes. I walked outside to the Jacuzzi, wearing only a towel. All the lights were off, and I could hear the water bubbling. It sounded so inviting, and I knew Cat was already there, naked and waiting. After a moment, my eyes adjusted and I saw Cat's shadowy outline. I walked up to the tub, took off my towel and eased my body into the warm, bubbly water. It felt wonderful, and I sank deep into the tub's depths. Cat sidled up next to me. I looked over at her and our eyes met, her beautiful chocolate orbs bore holes into mine, her eyes filled with lust and need. I felt her hand caress the inside of my thigh under the water.

"So soft," She whispered. Cat moved her body so it was closer to mine. I could feel her body pressing up against me, and then her lips met mine in another passionate kiss that left me breathless. I wrapped my arms around her chiseled waist and pulled her closer. I became even more aroused as I felt her nipples hardening each time they brushed mine. At this point I started kissing her neck and I made my way up to her ear. I heard Cat let out a soft moan.

"I want you." I whispered as my tongue circled the outer edge of her ear. Cat nudged me away and giggled. She said we had been in the Jacuzzi for too long and we should get out. Disappointed and frustrated, I agreed. We wrapped ourselves in towels and Cat went to the bathroom to put her clothes back on. I got dressed by the fire in the living room. Cat appeared in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Let's watch that other movie and drink some more." she said with a soft giggle. I got more alcohol and put in the next DVD while Cat situated herself on the couch. It wasn't a very scary movie, my ex Jade could put it to shame with a glance, more like ridiculous, and Cat kept snickering. I could tell she was getting drunk. I drank just enough to feel a little bit of a buzz. I'm not really a fan of getting sloppy drunk. Cat, however, kept knocking them back. She looked over at me with a smirk and said something that caught me by surprise.

"What were you thinking out there in the Jacuzzi, hmm?" Cat asked with a slight slur.

"You started it." I said defending myself.

"Yeah, well it did feel good!" Cat said as she got up and stumbled closer to me.

"Didn't you say you messed around with lots of women, Tori?"

"Yeah, remember? I was a wild child in college." I said, hoping to jog her memory about previous conversations we'd had.

"Kiss my neck again. It felt so good" Cat said giggling and exposing her neck to me. Score, I thought to myself. I didn't really care that she was drunk. Cat was asking for it even when she was sober. She bent over me, her lips coming closer to mine. They tasted like the rum she'd been drinking, tangy and tinged with coconut. She opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around mine. She sat down next to me and started running her hands up my shirt. I pulled away and stared at her surprised.

"You do get slutty when you drink." I said, surprised at how frisky she was getting.

"Oh, come one, Tori. I wanna find out more about girls." She said, barely opening her eyes. Her hand explored underneath my bra and groped my breast. I pulled her on top of me and pressed my hips up into her. I noticed how light she was then, which turned me on more. My head was now swimming with the alcohol. I reached down between our bodies and began to rub her through her jeans. Her sill wet hair brushed against my cheek and I shivered. She kissed me long and deeply, our tongues dancing. Cat then rolled off of me and began winding her hair in a messy bun.

"This movie is kind of stupid." She said glancing at the screen.

"Are you horny?" She asked looking back at me, giggling, as she laid her hands on her hips

"What do you think?" I asked back sarcastically, sitting up slightly.

"Well, come here then." She said throwing me a seductive glance.

"Tease." I accused.

"Come on, Tori. You know you want to." She teased more shaking her hips lightly as she spoke. That was true. I did. Cat scooted back my was. This time, I pulled her under my body. I ran my hands down in between her thighs and gave her a long kiss. I backed up and began unbuttoning her jeans. She let me continue this time, so I kissed a trail down her tummy as I slowly slid her pants down. Cat was wearing a hot pink, nearly sheer thong with hearts on it. Very cute. Cat tugged at her pants and I helped her out of them. Her cute little thong stayed on. I grazed my fingernails along her skin, over her hip bones and slowly started to pull her thong down, continuing my kissing trail towards her neatly trimmed pubic hair. I was slightly disappointed to see that the curtains didn't match the carpet though. I kissed the top of her slit and pulled her thong all the way off. Cat moaned and stroked my hair. Encouraged, I continued and stuck my tongue in her slit. I could feel her clit instantly. It was moist and warm and she tasted of strawberries. I used my tongue to give her a massage between her clit and the pink puffy skin that forms each lip. She moaned again and spread her legs further. Her slit opened up to me, revealing her glistening wetness. I used my finger to trace the top of her clit to the bottom of her vagina, then I pushed inside.

I was amazed at how tight she was. She felt like a virgin. I moved my finger in and out and gave her clit plenty of attention. She began to buck against my finger and face, so I swirled my tongue around her clit and massaged it in a circular motion with my thumb. She moaned and gripped my hair tighter, which I loved. I twisted my finger around while pushing it in and out of her like she was being fucked by a guy. Her legs opened further and her vagina began to flow with her sweet honey. I lapped it up from my hand, and moved my tongue to replace my finger. I slid my tongue back up to her clit and took it into my mouth. I sucked on it and rolled it around with my tongue. Cat's back arched, and I knew she was getting close. Her breathing was getting shorter, and every breath was either a gasp or mixed with a soft moan. I wanted her to cum for me so bad, so I put my finger back in her vagina and curled it inside of her towards the front of her tummy. I licked her clit up and down as I finger fucked her. Cat gasped in each breath and moaned long and deep.

Her vagina gushed more juice onto my finger and hand, and I moved my tongue to lick it up. She bucked once more against my face and then shuddered. Her muscles twitched and she let out another long moan. She called out my name; I thought I would cum myself just hearing that. Her voice so melodious and sweet.

I got up to wipe my face off, but she insisted on kissing me first. She let her lips linger on mine for a long moment.

"You don't have to reciprocate just yet." I said smirking at her. Cat smiled and said she couldn't wait to taste me. I let her drift asleep, and as I held her in my arms, I definitely had a feeling that this was a great beginning to a beautiful friendship.

_A/N: Ah its good to be back. And I'm back thanks to some nagging from my friend _DecimusAuditore. _Alright now I'm gonna go get to work on my other stuff that I owe you guys._

Review!


End file.
